Breaking the Bonds
by Wildfire Ambition
Summary: Loki is tired of the way he has been cast aside every time he solves Thor's problems, only to be abused and shunned by the Aesir. He leaves Asgard, looking from afar as he gazes into the Yggdrasil, finally seeing and unlocking his own potential.
1. The End Is just the Beginning

**Breaking the Bonds**

**Summary: Loki is tired of the way he has been cast aside every time he solves problems, only to be abused and shunned by the Aesir. He leaves Asgard, looking from afar as he gazes into the Yggdrasil, finally seeing his own potential.**

**Idea Origins: I am tired of reading beaten down and vulnerable Loki, so here I decided to write a very powerful! Loki Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, not Loki nor the Marvel universe. All I own is my imagination and fantasies. I write fanfiction for my own fun and enjoyment, not for any other nefarious purpose. This is also my very first Fanfiction I have written, so I will strive to keep all errors at bay. Currently rating should be T, however this is prone to changes.**

Chapter 1- The End... Is just the Beginning. ~Bethany Hamilton

Soft beams of light shone through the window, jolting Loki awake with a start. Concentrating hard, he tried to grasp onto the fading reminisce of a beautiful dream, only for it to slip away. Loki sighed, stretching as he got out of his bed, stepping into his immaculate bathroom. Loki stared at his ghastly reflection. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past week, only managing to find rest once he had made his decision. Today is when Thor's coronation will take place. Loki had decided to let the coronation run smoothly, and after waring with himself for a week, Loki also decides to leave Asgard after the coronation has ended. After all, why stay here when all he gets from others is contempt and suspicion? Loki had always been the one protecting Thor and his friends from their foolish endeavours, only to be pushed aside once the danger has passed. Once tasks has been accomplished, all the glory goes to Thor, while he stands in Thor's shadow, never to be celebrated for his magic nor his wits. If Loki was lucky, he might get a small sarcastic mention for his ways of trickery or his 'silver' tongue. All the people believe that Loki is the trickster, the liar and untrustworthy even when Loki tries to help. And this hurts, this hurts Loki a lot.

Loki sighs again, pushing away his bitter thoughts. Loki washes his face, and with a wave of his hand, the glow of his emerald green seiðr flows over him. His princely regalia and his armor appears on his body, and with another wave of his hand, he casts a glamour on himself to hide his exhaustion. Stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, Loki casts his eyes around, making sure that he has taken all his possessions into his pocket dimension. All that was left was the bed, the mahogany wardrobe, the desk and an letter, resting on the centre of the desk. Loki had written a lengthy goodbye letter to his 'family' detailing specifically the reasons for his departure.

_Dear Allfather, Mother and Thor,_  
_If you are reading this letter, it means that I have already left Asgard. For the past week leading to Thor's coronation, I was contemplating what his leadership would mean to me. Walking around the palace, I realized that nothing would change. If anything, his rule would mean that even less people would respect me, as my title as a Prince would be nothing but a title. Rumours and gossip will circulate faster, with Thor's ignorance to it all. _

_Allfather, mother, I say this to you. Open your eyes and observe Thor's decisions as the King. Sooner or later, his careless and lack of self-control will cause great conflict amongst the 9 realms, creating unease and even war in a matter of minutes. Can't you see that Thor is clearly not ready to rule? He lacks the virtues of peace, patience, and self-control. More importantly, he also lacks empathy as he cannot take into consideration how the people may feel when he is suddenly provoked by enemies to wage war. We know that one sentence in jest can ignite his fiery temper._

_Thor, I say this to you. I acknowledge that our childhood together have been full of the good and golden times. However, often for me, these good times pale in comparison to the dark times. Ever since I was young, I had looked up to you as my older brother. I strived to become more like you. I even trained at night so that I can get a particular sword manoeuvre right so that I can show you and your friends that I was worthy of your praise or attention. Alas, no matter what I did, the 'complements' given to me was half-hearted at the best. So, I followed you and your companions from a distance, envying their shining, genuine adoration for you, and their showers of praises and complements. And so, I decided to turn my attentions to the magical arts, only to realize that my ways were disregarded by everyone. No matter how much I trained my seiðr, no one saw my worth. I tried to get some attention, to show the people that I existed as my own person, not just 'the brother of Thor'. Nothing worked, and so I turned to mischief. Causing trouble meant that I was finally being seen, and people now gave me glances when I pass by. For me back then, this was better than being invisible. As I grew older, these glances changed to become ones of contempt and hatred. Hereby, I received my title: Loki, the God of Mischief. Loki, the Trickster. Even you, Thor turned your back on me in ignorance as the voices of gossipers and rumours of me became louder. Now that you are King, I will forever pale in comparison to your perceived glory and light. Knowing that I would never be appreciated, I decided to leave Asgard to your 'very capable' hands._

_I shall live by my own rules, and I shall come and go as I please. _

_Regards,_

_Loki._

Loki touched the letter, and with a flash green light, it disappeared from view. Loki had set a timer for it to appear once more 1 hour after his departure. Concentrating hard, Loki cast a strong illusion on his room to make it appear normal. Satisfied with his work, Loki smiled bitterly to himself and strode out to meet his family.

**So... what do you think? A good first attempt? (Assuming anyone would even read this...)**


	2. Stepping into the Unknown

**Breaking the Bonds**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, not Loki nor the Marvel universe. All I own is my imagination and fantasies. I write fanfiction for my own fun and enjoyment, not for any other nefarious purpose. This is also my very first Fanfiction I have written, so I will strive to keep all errors at bay. Currently rating should be T, however this is prone to changes.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed on my first chapter! It means a lot to me. C:**

Chapter 2- Stepping into the Unknown

Walking briskly down the golden corridor, Loki snuck behind a pole to quickly collect himself and plastered on a façade to hide his feelings and thoughts. Not long after, Thor came walking in armed with his beloved hammer Mjolnir, in one hand, and a goblet of wine in the other.  
Drinking all the wine with one gulp, Thor shouted "Another!" to the servants as he smashed the goblet into the lit stone altar, the residue alcohol creating a sudden surging of flames.

**x-x-x**

Thor continued walking down the corridor, and Loki, now calm, glided out his hiding spot behind the pole and stood beside Thor as they waited for Thor's coronation to start.  
Loki turned towards Thor, smiling slightly. "Nervous brother?"  
Thor laughed humorously before replying, "Have you _ever_, known me to be nervous?"  
Jestingly, Loki said, "Euh. Well there was the time in Nornhiem-"  
"That was not nerves, brother! That, was the rage of battle," Thor quickly defended himself.  
"Oh, I see," Loki said quietly.  
"How else can I fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor said.  
Frowning, Loki said "Euh. As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."  
Thor laughed again. "Yes, some do battle, others just do tricks."  
Loki felt a pang of bitterness and anger, which was fuelled even further when the servant carrying another goblet of wine snickered beside him. Loki gazed coldly at the servant, and with a simple hand gesture, turned the wine into three, small, harmless snakes. The servant dropped the goblet, and stared horrified at Loki and the snakes.  
Loki chuckled softly, feeling slightly better.  
"Loki," Thor complained. "Well that was just a waste of good wine."  
"Oh, it's just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" Loki waved his hand again and the snakes turned into smoke.  
Thor and Loki both chuckled and the servant quickly scampered forwards to collect the empty goblet, soon disappearing from view.  
Another servant came, presenting Thor's helmet to Thor. Thor took it, fiddling with it for a bit.  
Loki turned towards him. "Oh, nice feathers."  
Thor chuckled again. "You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?"  
"I was being sincere," Loki quickly replied.  
"You are incapable of sincerity," Thor countered.  
"Am I?" Loki said.  
"Yes," Thor said seriously.  
Loki felt another sharp pang of bitterness which he covered with a smile.  
"I've looked forwards to this day as long as you have. You're my brother, and my friend. And sometimes I am envious, but never doubt that I love you," Loki said. Loki felt that this was going to be the only time to say his goodbye to Thor.  
Thor smiled, and reached up to pat Loki's shoulder. "Thank you."  
"Now give us a kiss," Loki smiled jokingly.  
Thor chuckles, "Stop." Thor adjusts his garments and puts on his helmet. "How do I look?"  
"Like a King," Loki said, smiling. A horn sounded in the distance. "It's time."

**x-x-x**

Thor's coronation was beginning. Thor was late. Loki stood impatiently beside his mother, Frigga as Thor finally came arrogantly striding into the great hall. Thor threw his hands up, showing off Mjolnir as he walked towards the throne. The roar and the applause from the people was deafening.

Thor knelt down at the foot of the stairs of the throne before Odin, the Allfather. Thor was smiling, and winked at Loki's direction. Loki rolled his eyes; Loki can also sense mother's and the Allfather's disapproval at Thor's idiotic demeanor.

Knocking his spear, Gungnir on the ground, Odin silenced the hall with loud boom.  
Odin's authority here was absolute as he addressed the crowd, and Thor with his thunderous voice:

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born." Loki's heart clenched at the sheer amount of pride and adoration he could see in his father's- no, the Allfather's eyes towards Thor that he had never received. Loki pushed those thoughts out of his head and turned his attentions back at Odin's speech.

"- fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King." Loki mentally snorted, like Thor had any responsibility or duty. All Thor had was honor, he had to admit that. He certainty couldn't maintain peace- sooner or later, he'll get himself and the realm into trouble, and this time, Loki wouldn't be there to get him out of the mess.

Odin seemed to be finished with his monologue. He stared down at Thor with pride.  
"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin boomed.  
"I swear," Thor said seriously.  
"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin said.  
Loki had to work hard to keep his thoughts from showing on his face.  
"I swear," Thor repeated.  
"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you, Thor Odinson, as the King of Asgard." Odin knocked Gungnir on the ground, symbolizing his last command, before walking down the stairs and holding out his hand to Thor.  
"Come," Odin said and he led Thor up to the throne, indicating Thor to sit on it.  
Thor slowly sat down, and the hall exploded with cheers and applause.  
"Long live King Thor!" the people shouted.  
Frigga was crying tears of pride and joy into a handkerchief. Loki smiled, faintly, knowing that he would need to leave soon.

**x-x-x**

There was an huge feast. Everyone was trying to congratulate Thor, trying to get a chance to talk to the newly made king. An hour into the festival, Loki saw that everyone was preoccupied and no one seemed to notice him. Slipping out of the hall, he walked to an isolated balcony. He gazed out at the golden city, memorizing each detail into his memory. With a complicated hand gesture, the glow of his green seiðr seeped into his skin. Loki had made himself permanently invisible from Heimdall's all seeing eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Loki cast his eyes around, and found nobody watching him.  
Using his magic, he quickly but carefully drew a golden rune into the air. The rune sparkled and shone brightly for a moment, before collapsing to form a portal into the very branches of the Yggdrasil. With one last look at Asgard, Loki stepped through the portal which closed behind him with a flash of green light.

**x-x-x**

**Is this okay? Below are some links of where I got some of the information from:**

**YouTube: Thor (2011) Deleted Scene "Thor & Loki" by FilmIsNow Movie Bloopers & Extras (this is the little talk between Thor & Loki)**

**YouTube: Thor's Coronation Scene - Thor (2011) Movie CLIP HD by TopMovieClips (Thor's coronation scene)**


	3. Falling Higher

**Chapter 3- Falling Higher**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, not Loki nor the Marvel universe. All I own is my imagination and fantasies. I write fanfiction for my own fun and enjoyment, not for any other nefarious purpose. This is also my very first Fanfiction I have written, so I will strive to keep all errors at bay. Currently rating should be T, however this is prone to changes.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed in my last chapter! **  
**A note to all readers is that I now have accounts in Archive of Our Own, Wattpad and Tumblr. **  
**My username is WildfireAmbition or wildfireambition.**  
**That doesn't mean that I wouldn't be uploading here! I will always upload here first. :)**

**x-x-x**

Loki had been travelling across many realms in his youth using risky, but discrete routes in the Yggdrasil. Only the most skilled seiðr-wielder, the individuals who are the most attuned to their seiðr, can find their way through this maze of magic. Everyone knows that travelling via the Yggdrasil is not only difficult, but also extremely dangerous. Anyone who gazes at the Yggdrasil has been rumoured to become mad, likely due to the huge reservoirs of knowledge about the universe and the presence of magic in its purest form.

Undaunted to the challenge ahead, Loki stood with his eyes closed upon the edge of the branch which holds Asgard together. Sending out his seiðr as his sixth sense, Loki detected faint traces of elvish magiks which signifies the pathway towards Alfheim, the realm of the light elves. Grasping onto the magic, he firmly anchored himself and carefully walked in that direction.

Loki decided long ago to settle down in Alfheim to learn more about the ways of the light elves, especially their magic. Since Loki had already read all of the books about magic in the libraries of Asgard, and Loki is now looking forwards to reading more diversely in order to further expand his magical abilities.

Slowly continuing down a narrow branch, Loki suddenly felt a jolt of magic run through his body. Startled, Loki accidentally stumbled and fell, losing his hold on the trace of elvish magic. Desperately flailing his hands around, Loki inadvertently opened his eyes. Horrified, Loki tried to close his eyes again, but what he'd seen cannot be unseen. Information and knowledge about the past, present and the future flooded into his mind, overwhelming Loki. Loki continued to fall, now unconscious, right through the branches of the Yggdrasil.

**x-x-x**

Thor nodded at the ambassador of Svartalfheim, smiling to himself as he walked back to his rooms. Today had been quite interesting. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was now the King of Asgard! It had felt so surreal, the crowd cheering him on, many barrels of mead being cracked open to be drunk by the masses. Thor had to make sure to control his intake- it won't do if he was to become drunk on his first day of kingship.

Thor entered his bedroom, relaxing as the doors closed behind him. He quickly pulled of his armour and collapsed on his large four-poster bed. Stretching, Thor happily recalled the celebration. Mother had hugged him tightly, whispering _"I am so proud of you"_ in his ear. Father had a suspiciously bright eyes, smiling brightly and Loki- well Loki looked rather sad and melancholic. Thor frowned and sat up. Thor remembered seeing Loki quietly conversing with the ambassadors of Alfheim at the feast, before wandering off alone and not returning. Thor stood up and fixed his cape. Thor strode out of his rooms, off to find his brother to see what was wrong with him.

**x-x-x**

Thor stood in front of Loki's door. Banging his hand on the door, he waited for Loki's annoyed "Come in" before letting himself in. Only that he was now met with silence. Thor's frown deepening, he knocked again, to no response.

Thor shrugged. Maybe Loki was just sulking, purposefully not answering. Thor threw open the door, and stared as an illusion peeled off, showing the rooms' emptiness.

Thor rushed in, searching everywhere for Loki. Thor opened the wardrobe, to find it empty. Panicking, Thor opened the drawer where Loki kept his old textbooks, only to find them empty as well.

Thor sat down heavily on Loki's bed. Thor couldn't believe it. Loki must have left Asgard, without even a warning! Suddenly, a fizzling pop sound came from the direction of Loki's desk.

Thor looked over, to see a creamy-white envelope with Loki's cursive handwriting.

As fast as lightning, Thor shot over towards Loki's desk and grabbed the envelope. It was addressed towards Mother and Father, as well as to himself. With a sense of foreboding, Thor carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Thor read the letter, his expression rapidly changing into ones of anger, then into sadness, remorse and guilt.

With his heart in his throat, Thor ran out of Loki's rooms and called out to the nearest guard.  
"Go find Heimdall and tell him to come to me!" Thor commanded, before running towards Mother and Father's living quarters, Loki's letter firmly in his grasp.

**x-x-x**

Panting slightly, Thor burst into his parents' living quarters.  
"Thor!" Frigga admonished Thor lightly.  
"Mother, Father," Thor said breathlessly. "Loki has left!"  
"What?!" Frigga and Odin said simultaneously. They stood up.  
"What do you mean by 'left'?" Frigga asked with a weak voice.  
"I went to find Loki, only to find this," Thor said, handing the letter towards his parents.  
Frigga snatched the letter. Frigga's face grew paler and paler the further she read, before collapsing onto their sofa.  
Frigga shakily gave Odin the letter, before bursting into tears. Odin read the letter and sat down heavily, trying to comfort Frigga.  
Just then, Heimdall rushed into the room. "Your Majesty, what do you require?" Heimdall said, bowing towards Thor, Odin and Frigga.  
"Quick, look around to see where Loki has gone! He seems to have left Asgard!" Thor said hurriedly.  
Frigga let out another quiet sob and Heimdall's eyes became unfocused as he tried to find Loki.  
"It seems that Loki is... nowhere to be found. He is shielded from my sight," Heimdall said apologetically.  
"What? But no one can evade your sight!" Thor paused for a moment. "No one, but maybe Loki. He has always been capable of doing the unthinkable," Thor said, pacing around on the carpet. Thor suddenly stopped, before turning towards Odin.  
"What should we do?! Loki's gone, and..." Thor trailed off, his eyes resting upon Loki's letter.  
Odin cleared his throat. "Send out some search parties. Send emissaries to Vanaheim, Alfhiem, Svartalfheim, and Niflheim. Tell them that Prince Loki has gone missing. I shall send Hugin to Midgard, and you can send some people there too."  
Thor nodded towards Heimdall, who bowed and quickly hurried out to instruct the guards to inform the necessary personnelles of this new development.  
Frigga had stopped crying, and said without wavering, "They won't find him. You won't find him. I have known for a long time that Loki is very magically powerful, but to be able to hide from Heimdall's sight... his powers had long surpassed mine a few centuries ago. I'm afraid that Loki's power has even surpassed that of the Enchantress. All we can do is hope that Loki will come back."  
"Hope," Thor echoed hollowly. Thor sat down on a nearby sofa. _Brother, I'm so sorry. Where are you? Please come back._

**x-x-x**

After what seemed to be an eternity, Loki finally landed, rather painfully, onto a leafy forest floor. Groaning, Loki tried to open his eyes. Where am I? Loki thought, as he stared in wonder at the technicolour lights streaking around him. Loki clutched his head, which suddenly seared in pain as a skull-numbing headache made itself known. After lying there for a few moments, panting harshly, the headache receded and Loki slowly sat up. He winced at a sharp stab of pain in his ribs. Swallowing, Loki looked around the area. He was sitting under a huge tree, surrounded by clouds of magic. Engraved white bands ran across the surface of the bark, emitting an otherworldly light. Upon further inspection, Loki observed that he was in a forest of these huge trees, some similar to his own, others surprisingly different, with strange patterns and magic. Another wave of knowledge suddenly hit Loki. Groaning as his headache intensified, Loki now knew that he was in the Garden ór óiverses, the Garden of Universes. Information started to flood into Loki's mind. He suddenly knew everything. He knew about the secrets of the past, the dealings of fate, the circle of life, the cycle of rebirth. He understood how all the universes worked, how an universe is born and how an universe dies. In a fraction of a second, Loki saw and lived the lives of billions of googolplexians of beings, and saw the multitude of pathways each could take in their future. Gasping, Loki also saw his own story. His Jotun origins, and his fated untimely demise in the future and other vital information was pressed into his mind. After a while, the flood of knowledge decreased and finally stopped. Loki sat there, still overwhelmed as his brain tried to process everything.

A leaf fell onto Loki, shaking him out of his stupor. Loki didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry, laugh and scream all at once. Calming himself down, Loki began to rationally contemplate about his future. Loki can go back in time to stick to fate's timeline, but he can also do so many more things. Loki has broken free from the mechanics of Fate, and now he can choose his own path.

**x-x-x**

**Phew! That was a hard chapter! I was weighing all my ideas before settling on this one. Also, note: The jolt of magic that Loki felt was actually the backlash of his magic when the illusions on his room and the letter fell when Thor went into Loki's room.**  
**What do you think? What should Loki do next?**


	4. Knowledge is Power, and Power is Life

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, not Loki nor the Marvel universe. All I own is my imagination and fantasies. I write fanfiction for my own fun and enjoyment, not for any other nefarious purpose. This is also my very first Fanfiction I have written, so I will strive to keep all errors at bay. Currently, the rating should be T, however this is prone to changes.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed in my last chapter!**  
**I am soooo sorry for such a late update! I went overseas for several weeks, and when I got back, I had a pile of work, waiting for me. :|**  
**Also had a writer's block... anyways, I hope this chapter is okay! Might be a bit confusing. The notes at the end of this chapter might clarify a few things. :)**

**x-x-x**

Loki sighed and stood up to stretch, wincing as his magic began healing his ribs, pushing them back into place. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in the ethereal air. Loki was highly tempted to go wandering amongst the trees, to that tree in the far-right corner. The bands on that tree were similar to the one he had fallen from. Loki knew that the other version of him in that universe was the Crown Prince, and that Other-Loki has just been coronated as king... in Thor's place. Other-Loki will be hailed as both the rightful king of Asgard and Jotunheim, and under his rule, peace and prosperity would lead all the nine realms of that universe into a golden era.

Loki shook his head sadly. So, what if he decided to go to that universe? He didn't belong in that Asgard, and anyways, Loki has to tend to more pressing matters.  
Loki turned towards his Yggdrasil. Tracing his fingers over the bark, Loki knew that he had to go back. Multiple future timelines that he had seen lead to the devastation of all the nine realms, through the being known as the Mad Titan, otherwise known as Thanos. Even though Loki had a grudge against his family and Asgard in general, Loki certainly didn't wish that sort of fate on them.

Loki shivered. He had also seen what _his_ fate would've been. The discovery of his Jotun heritage and his genocide upon the Jotuns, followed by the destruction of the Bifrost. Falling into the void, followed by some 'persuading' by Thanos to conquer Midgard to take the Tesseract. Getting captured and sentenced to life in Asgard's dungeons. Mothe- No, Frigga's death, followed by his secret reign of Asgard. Odin's death, discovery of Hela and ultimately, the fake-Ragnarök in which Asgard becomes no more. To his sudden death within Thanos grasp. Thanos will complete his mission of finding all the Infinity Stones, and in no time, decimate the population of the universe.

Without him though, prices would be even higher. The invasion of the Chituari would be led by Nebula, Gamora and the Other, and billions of Midgardians would be killed. Midgard would be conquered, shortly followed by Asgard and the rest of the realms. Odin and Frigga would be tortured and executed. Thor and the Warriors three would be tortured to the point of insanity, before being brainwashed by the power of the mind stone. Thanos and his children would decimate the population of the nine realms, and they would take the remaining survivors as slaves for entertainment. Since Loki is the god of Mischief, Fire and Chaos, the Bringer of Ragnarök*, True Ragnarök** would never occur if he was to die or not return. The realms will fall into an era of stagnation and stifling order, and the cycle of rebirth would stop, ultimately leading to a true death of the Yggdrasil. And with Thanos in the midst of all this, true death will occur, at latest, in two centuries.

Leaning against the Yggdrasil, Loki's breath stuttered as he saw a row of withered, dead Other-Yggdrasils, leading a trail towards his Yggdrasil. This was the fate of all the universes, so similar to his own. Walking towards the nearest withered tree, Loki touched it and the memory of that universe was refreshed in his mind. This universe's Loki didn't survive the battle with the dark elves.

Loki stumbled back in horror as he witnessed the death of the universe, replayed in his mind. Returning back to his Yggdrasil, Loki paced restlessly. What can he do?  
But Loki already knew the answer. He needed to stop Thanos, whilst staying alive. Killing Thanos will be the best solution, but Loki really couldn't see how he can defeat him, especially now that he already has the mind stone in his possession. Loki shivered again. He was definitely not following the Fates by falling into the void, thank you very much.  
Loki needed to gather the other infinity stones and master them - before Thanos. He already knew where they were located, so taking them would be simple, right? 

**x-x-x**

Loki groaned as he finally reached the first branch. The Yggdrasil was _tall_. Climbing up was much harder than falling down. Looking up, Loki can see tiny clusters of light, far above him. Loki wished that he could just teleport himself up, but he knew that casting magic in the very essence of the Yggdrasil may drastically impact the nine realms.  
Stifling a sigh, Loki continued to climb. _I am going to retrieve that Tesseract first_, Loki thought, frustrated. 

**x-x-x**

Loki was exhausted. After continuously travelling through Yggdrasil for weeks, Loki finally stumbled through a portal entrance into Midgard. Suddenly free-falling, Loki quickly waved his hand to stop his collision into the sea. Hovering above the surface of the water, Loki was relieved to see land, not far away. Concentrating harder, Loki solidified the air underneath him and began walking towards the shore.

As Loki approached the shore, he hastily disguised himself. His green and golden magic washed over his asgardian regalia, transforming them into a navy blue suit. With another wave of his hand, Loki changed his hair, becoming a brunette color. Satisfied with his new look, Loki noted with some amusement that he looked quite similar to an actor in the Yggdrasil universe, several rows of Yggdrasil trees to the left of his-Yggdrasil.*** Loki smirked. Maybe he should pay this actor a visit when all this was said and done.

Loki sauntered to the first newsagent he could find and snatched up a newspaper. Plastered on the front page was a picture of two men, one with dark skin, and the other with shaded spectacles, waving to a crowd of people from atop a platform.**** What caught Loki's attention was the headline, "Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes receives medals of bravery." Flashes of memory crashed into his mind.

Anthony Edward Stark... a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. A superhero, whom would become part of the Avengers. Which is a part of SHIELD.  
Loki had seen countless timelines of this midgardian from his exposure to the knowledge of the Garden ór óiverses. Focusing on the timelines of this midgardian, Loki was impressed to see that in the only timeline that ensured Thanos defeat without Loki, Stark had sacrificed himself in order to snap away Thanos and his army.

Loki dropped the newspaper and shook his head, frowning slightly. He still didn't like the odds of Thanos winning. At least Loki knew where he was now.

Concentrating on his newfound knowledge, Loki visualized a dark alleyway, near SHIELD headquarters, and teleported himself into the alleyway.***** Cautiously walking out, Loki smirked to see the headquarters of SHIELD, just a few blocks down. Just as a precaution, Loki drew the runes Beskyttelse, fortielse and illusjon using his magic into the air. The runes shimmered a bright gold color before sinking into Loki's skin. With a wave of his hand, Loki casts an invisibility spell on himself.

Taking a deep breath, Loki teleported himself straight into the lab inside SHIELD headquarters. Loki stifled a gasp.  
There, right before him, was the Tesseract, glimmering innocently in a metal device.  
Loki surveyed his surroundings. No one was there, and it just seemed so easy just simply take the Tesseract and teleport away. Loki was expecting complicated safes and patrolling guards.  
Steeling himself, Loki slowly dislodged the Tesseract from the device, tensing to see if it was a trap.  
Nothing. No alarms blared, nothing happened.  
Loki regarded the Tesseract with wonder. He could feel the Tesseracts' power pulsating against his own seiðr, almost if encouraging Loki to use it.  
Smiling, Loki grasped the Tesseract with both hands and vanished into a cloud of black smoke. 

**x-x-x**

Loki appeared in front of a building, not far from SHIELD headquarters. According to his knowledge, this building is the Sanctum Sanctorum, home to the midgardian Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme - and Keeper of the Time Stone. Loki could feel several wards surrounding the building. Vanishing the Tesseract into his pocket-dimension, Loki smirked and knocked on the door. 

**x-x-x**

**NOTES:**

*** In Norse mythology, Loki is the god of mischief, temptation and chaos, but not fire. I added Fire because I had an idea...**

**** True Ragnarök is when the nine realms end a cycle, and then from the flames, is regenerated into a new universe. Loki's role is to create True Ragnarök. At least in my story. :)**

***** Image of Tom Hiddleston (hehe) . /pin/295478425525318203/**

****** Image of Tony Stark and Rhodey getting medal for bravery /film/12-fiendishly-clever-comic-book-movie-jokes-probably-missed?page=5**

******* Loki is capable of teleporting within a realm, as long as he can visualize the destination. Because of his exposure to knowledge in the Garden ór óiverses, he can visualize anywhere and everywhere.**

**Loki would be trying to take the Time Stone from Dr. Strange... or will Dr. Strange give the Time Stone to Loki (due to Dr. Strange's foreseen timelines, or whatever reason)? Please comment of how you think this story is going + where you want it to go...**

**Plan for Loki getting the Infinity Stones:**

**1\. The Tesseract (Space stone, allows Loki to move between realms easier without expanding too much magic, aids in search of other stones)**  
**2\. The Eye of Agamotto (Time stone, Loki taking/receiving the stone out of convenience, after all the stone is very close to the Tesseract)**  
**3\. The Orb**  
**4\. The Aether**  
**5\. The Soul Stone**  
**6\. The Scepter**


End file.
